First battle of Gongmen City
The Furious Five Shifu Storming Ox Croc | Outcome = | Group name = Combatants | Side 1 = Po The Furious Five Shifu Storming Ox Croc | Side 2 = Shen Boss Wolf Shen's army | Casualties 1 = - | Casualties 2 = Shen Boss Wolf Some of Shen's army | Films = Kung Fu Panda 2 | Shorts = | TV shows = | Video games = | Books = | Previous = Battle of the Fireworks Factory | Next = Second battle of Gongmen City }} The first battle of Gongmen City was the struggle seen in Kung Fu Panda 2 that marked the end of Lord Shen's reign, and his life as well. The event takes place within the Gongmen City and is separated into three different battles, each involving different opponents. Po and all participating kung fu masters attempted to stop Lord Shen from escaping into the harbor and out to the rest of China, which eventually proved successful with Po's use of a special technique against Shen's cannonfire. Summary Moments before captured, helpless and disheartened]] Shen is confident that Po is dead after blasting him at the Fireworks Factory. He then proceeds to taunt the Furious Five, who have been captured and tied up in chains before setting sail to conquer China. As his fleet cruises through the river of Gongmen City which leads to its harbor, they encounter a bridge. Shen commands his army to blast it down. Angered, Tigress snarls, calling him a coward. Po's return Main article: First battle between kung fu masters and Shen's army stages his return]] Much to Shen's surprise and dismay, Po appears at the top of a building, alive and well. He challenges Shen and attempts to free the Five from his spot but fails. Shen orders his army to fire at him but he is too quick for his cannon. Eventually, he lands on the boat and hurls an axe towards the Five, freeing them. The Five join the battle and fight their way to Shen. Battle between kung fu masters and Shen's army Main article: First battle between kung fu masters and Shen's army Shifu, Storming Ox and Croc join Po and the Five and they combine efforts to stop the fleet from reach the harbor. As they near Shen, he grows increasingly enraged and orders Boss Wolf to fire at them. However, he refuses to to and Shen kills him, turning the cannon to Po himself. Tigress quickly shoves Po out of the way and gets hit instead. All the kung fu masters are blasted into the harbor and are greatly injured. Battle between Po and Shen's fleet Main article: Battle between Po and Shen's fleet directs Shen's cannonball back to him]] The fleet finally reaches the harbor. Po surveys the damage and swims towards Tigress, who is badly hurt. Turning to Shen, he pushes Tigress to safety and gets up to face him. Shen fires but Po comes to terms with his past and achieves inner peace and successfully stops the cannon ball with a special technique and redirects it. He does several times and delivers the finishing blow by directing it back to the cannon's muzzle, destroying the fleet. Battle between Po and Shen convincing Shen to give up his dream of full supremacy over China]] Main article: Battle between Po and Shen Shen emerges alive and is horrified at the destruction. Despite Po's attempts to convince him to let go, Shen refuses to change and lashes out at him. Po is forced to go into defensive mode and dodge his attack. Mid-battle, Shen accidentally slashes at some ropes, causing the cannon to fall onto him while Po escaped into the water. Aftermath Exhausted, Po made his way to the banks. Tigress greets him by helping him up and remarks that his battle was 'hardcore'. Po, the Five and Shifu reunite. After the battle, Gongmen City fell under the leadership of the Master's Council once more. Gallery Images Coming soon! View more... Videos View more... References Category:Events Category:Battles Category:Film Battles